Rio: Ruinas
by SavageWaiter
Summary: Todo sale mal en el universo de Rio, una historia oscura sobre una triste realidad. No apta para gente sensible


**Rio: Ruinas**

 _Por cada acción, una reacción_

 _¿Cómo todo pasó de ser cielos azules a un entorno de cenizas?_

 _¿Cuántas cosas pueden salir tan mal tan rápido?_

 _¿Cómo fue que todo se fue al diablo?_

 _Un paso en falso, un paso en falso fue todo_

 _En qué momento todo lo que pudo ser… todo lo que debió ser se transformó en… ruinas_

Mi nombre es Tulio Monteiro, soy ornitólogo y estoy en una investigación muy importante, mis colegas me llaman loco, dicen que ya es tarde para intentar algo, pero no puedo aceptar eso, no quiero. Si dejo de creer que aún hay posibilidades, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Mi investigación es sobre los guacamayos azules, una especie que se cree prácticamente extinta, hace años que hemos visto a alguno en su estado salvaje, pero estoy seguro… estoy seguro, debe de haber más.

Rio de Janeiro, esta es mi ciudad, aquí es donde realizo mi trabajo, aunque hace mucho que dejó de ser lo que era… aves volando por las playas, era usual que al mirar al cielo viéramos esas fascinantes criaturas, volando, combinando su colorido plumaje con el azul del cielo. Nosotros solíamos respirar, sentir la brisa del mar y verlos en toda su gloria, queriendo ser tan libres de volar como ellos, esa fue mi infancia… lamento decir que los niños que hoy juegan en la playa no tienen eso, ya no. Las aves simplemente desaparecieron para no volver, bueno, las hicieron desaparecer.

Parte de mi trabajo implica hacer cosas arriesgadas, al menos yo lo hago, a mí me dicen que no vale la pena el riesgo, sin embargo, yo sé que tengo que hacerlo. Me infiltro en el mercado negro, no es como que yo sea una personalidad muy reconocida en el mundo, así que nunca he tenido problemas, pero las cosas que he visto… las cosas que he visto…

\- ¡Adelante! Lo que sea que busque, lo debemos tener aquí – Marcel, un muy conocido traficante, lo conozco desde hace ya un tiempo, vaya personalidad la suya. El tipo me muestra varias cosas, muchas aves en estado deplorable, lo siento, pero yo he venido por algo más…

\- Si, esto se ve muy bien, pero… ¿no tienes algo un poco más… extravagante?

\- Ah, así que quieres ver las cosas pesadas ¿eh?, ven, vamos a la parte de atrás – Marcel me lleva a unos cuartos, veo que hay varias jaulas tapadas con sábanas, solo puedo escuchar ligeros movimientos que provienen de las jaulas – Aquí es donde guardo el mejor material, veras, aquí por ejemplo tengo un… ¡Demonios!

\- Dios…

Al destapar una de las jaulas, una imagen grotesca ante nuestros ojos, el muy imbécil había metido a un cardenal cresta roja con un pequeño canario, el cardenal había matado y comenzado a comer al canario, "Pedro y Nico" eran los nombres que ellos les habían dado, solo Dios sabe desde cuando los alimentaban, no tenía idea de que podían llegar a esos extremos cuando no eran alimentados. Marcel sacrificó al cardenal por su "mala conducta". No quiero ni imaginar que otras atrocidades puede haber en estas jaulas, así que seré directo.

-Te diré algo Marcel, esto buscando específicamente unos guacamayos azules ¿tendrás algunos?

-Fiuu, esos son difíciles de conseguir, quizás podría conseguir uno, pero te saldría caro

\- ¿Pero los has visto?

-Yo no, pero conozco a alguien que trabaja en el Amazonas, si en verdad lo quieres, podría hablar con él

\- ¿Dónde los pongo Marcel? – pregunta un niño, **un niño** , no más de 13 años y ya está trabajando en estas cosas

\- ¡Cómo que en dónde? ¡Pues en la basura escuincle, y ya te dije que no me interrumpas cuando estoy con alguien! –dice Marcel, amenazando con golpearlo, pero yo no digo nada, no puedo arriesgarme

\- Sí, el precio no es ningún problema para mi

\- Bien, entonces nos mantendremos en contacto ¿seguro que no quieres ver a los otros? Mañana nos los vamos a llevar a otro lado, así que esta es la última oportunidad

\- Estoy bien, gracias, solo busco a los guacamayos

\- Como quieras, nos vemos, ¡Fernando! ¿Ya los tiraste? Hay que cargar la camioneta

Me voy de ese lugar, detesto estar ahí, con esas personas, y me detesto a mí por no hacer nada, pero al fin, al fin puedo ver un rayito de luz en todo esto, si encuentro a los guacamayos, si llego a ver uno, haré lo que sea con tal de salvarlos.

Hoy es el carnaval de Rio de Janeiro, solía ir cada año, pero ahora, la chispa en mí se apagó, hoy en día solo me voy a casa, un trago es lo único que tengo durante la noche, a veces investigo sobre avistamientos, pistas del paradero de algún guacamayo azul… nada, absolutamente nada, todo depende de Marcel y su contacto ahora.

Un nuevo amanecer, quizás ahora, quizás este sea el día, el día milagroso en el que por fin escucho las palabras "Sí, encontramos uno". Cada día espero escuchar eso, incluso viniendo de Marcel, sería algo bueno, incluso si… **¡BOOM!** ¿Qué cara…?

Un avión va cayendo sin control, dejando un rastro de humo negro a través del cielo, se dirige justamente al corazón de la selva, el único lugar donde podrías encontrar aves hoy en día, perfecto. Poco después, la gente comienza a hacer preguntas ¿qué demonios pasó? Nos dicen en las noticias que el gobierno dio instrucciones directas de volar un avión que contenía una carga de tráfico de drogas ¿Otra cosa en el cargamento? Sí, aves. Corro a la selva a observar la escena, la policía no quiere permitirme el paso, pero mi título como ornitólogo me permite acceso, ver si puedo rescatar a algunas de las aves, obviamente no hay nada que salvar, pero llego a observar dos cuerpos calcinados, reconozco el de Marcel por toda la joyería que tiene, el otro… quizás uno de sus aliados

\- ¡Oigan, este sigue con vida! – Dice uno de los paramédicos, se refiere a un sujeto regordete, él es ahora mi única oportunidad para saber el contacto de Marcel

La escena es devastadora, veo las jaulas y dentro de ellas todas esas aves que querían escapar, el olor a putrefacción es insoportable, eso… más el daño colateral, llego a observar una amplia familia de tucanes… ninguna de las crías está viva, su madre parece haber muerto junto con ellos, cuando intento alejarme de ese horrible lugar, la suerte me vuelve a sonreír, veo el hospital al que llevan al tipo, muy cerca de mi hogar, así que de inmediato dejo la escena y me dirijo hacia allá, no sin antes dar un buen vistazo a ese lugar, ese terrible lugar, nunca quiero volver ahí.

En mi camino al hospital, veo esa terrible escena en todas partes, los noticieros, periódicos, la radio, parece ser como si el universo quisiera restregármelo en la cara, vaya suerte la mía, no puedo cerrar los ojos sin repetir los pequeños cuerpos quemados, las plumas que todavía tienen fuego, el olor, la selva, todo se repite constantemente en mi cabeza. Llego al fin al hospital, tardan unos días en que el sujeto responda de nuevo, al momento, me identifico como un amigo del tipo. De alguna manera logro entrar

\- Hola

\- ¿Quién… quien eres tú?

\- Mi nombre es Tulio, conocí a Marcel

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Necesito el contacto de Marcel en el Amazonas

\- No voy a decirte nada ¡nos volaron en el aire!

\- Yo no soy uno de ellos, al contrario, era un cliente, y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a salir si me dices quien era, incluso podría pagarte – El tipo parece pensarlo un rato, cuando tiene la cabeza más fresca, recuerda haberme visto con ellos, me da los datos que necesito y yo le dejo un pasador con el que puede liberarse de sus esposas. Me largo del lugar, debí de haberlo matado ahí mismo, pero esto es más importante, ahora tengo otra misión, debo ir al Amazonas, quizás corra con más suerte allá.

Me preparo para irme, necesito varias cosas, dinero, pasaporte, todo lo necesario. En mi camino al aeropuerto escucho una peculiar noticia

 _"_ _El único sobreviviente de la caída del avión que traficaba aves fue acribillado esta tarde por los policías que resguardaban el hospital, el hombre intentó escapar de las instalaciones, se esperaba que el día de mañana se le interrogara y se pudieran conseguir más contactos de traficantes, hasta ahora no se sabe cómo logró escapar, pero la policía ya inició una investigación"_

Al fin, un poco de justicia, abordo el avión más próximo al amazonas, después, tendré que ir en barco hasta la ubicación que me dijo el sujeto, durante mi vuelo, tuve el sueño más hermoso y a la vez horrible que he tenido en mi vida.

Desperté frente a la playa, estaba recostado, viendo al cielo, más azul que nunca, y de pronto, aves comenzaban a cantar, hermosas, luciendo su plumaje ante todos nosotros. Su canto combinaba de una forma perfecta, como si fuera una orquesta, balanceada perfectamente con sus movimientos en el cielo, y la selva, un paraíso natural para ellas y para nosotros admirar sus increíbles talentos… de pronto, dos aves en particular llaman mi atención, _Cyanopsitta spixii,_ también conocidos como los guacamayos azules, una pareja perfecta, ejemplares hermosos, poco después, se les unen sus crías, tres preciosas crías, un rayo de esperanza para nosotros, quizás no todo está perdido, quizás todavía se pueda salvar todo esto, quizás no es tan tarde…

Y cosas buenas pasan

Cosas buenas pasan todos los días

Entonces…cuando todo es perfecto

Despierto a la realidad

Al fin después de un largo viaje llego a mi destino, el Amazonas, alguna vez este lugar estaba lleno de verde y podías encontrar criaturas de todos los tipos, ahora no es ni la sombra de lo que era, todo está seco, talado o quemado, me abro paso entre la poca vegetación que aún hay, espero que el contacto de Marcel siga aquí, de lo contrario, todo habrá sido una gran pérdida de tiempo. Al poco rato, encuentro a un sujeto con una pinta muy familiar

\- Disculpa, estoy buscando a alguien, quizás tú lo conozcas… - antes de terminar, recibo un golpe en la quijada que me lleva hasta el suelo

\- Lárgate de aquí

\- Espere, por favor, no soy de la policía ni nada de eso, estoy buscando a alguien, es un contrabandista, pero solo quiero… -ni siquiera he terminado de hablar y el tipo ya tiene su arma apuntando a mi cabeza

\- Última oportunidad, lárgate de aquí

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa ahí?

\- Tenemos a un curioso jefe

\- Déjalo, yo me encargaré

Un hombre alto y robusto, bien vestido me salva el pellejo, creo que es el a quien he estado buscando

\- ¿Qué haces hasta acá?

\- Yo… conocí a Marcel, él me dijo que viniera aquí, estoy buscando un ave muy exótica, creí que aquí tendría oportunidad de encontrar una…

\- Mmm, bueno, ya que llegaste tan lejos, sígueme, mis muchachos te revisarán, te advierto que, si eres de esos oficiales que volaron a Marcel, aquí nadie te escuchará y nadie jamás encontrará tu cuerpo

Después de asegurarse de que no llevo ninguna cámara escondida ni nada por el estilo, pasamos a un remolque, probablemente la oficina del "Jefe" como lo llaman aquí, por una de las ventanas, alcanzo a figurar algo, un pequeño lomo azul ¿Podrá ser? ¿En verdad?

No puedo esperar a entrar al remolque, el Jefe me invita a entrar y una vez ahí, la terrible decepción

\- ¿Le gusta? Hehehe este pollo hizo mucho esfuerzo, pero igual que los demás, al final cerró el pico – Al fin, un guacamayo azul… disecado, en la base donde se encuentra alcanzo a ver un nombre _"Polly"_

\- Justamente esos son los que estoy buscando ¿tendrá más de esos?

\- Diablos amigo, llega muy tarde, cuando llegamos a este lugar había cientos de ellos, yo guarde a este como mi trofeo, los demás… bueno ¿Alguna vez los ha probado? Son todo un manjar, eso es bueno para el negocio, no tiene idea de cuánto me llegaron a pagar por uno de ellos

\- ¿No tienen ninguno? ¿Sabe dónde pueden estar?

\- Tomamos a todos, nos aseguramos de eso y no, ya no tenemos ninguno, pero tenemos muchas otras aves igual de raras ¿le interesaría verlas?

\- No, gracias, solo buscaba a ese

\- Si lo prefiere, también tenemos otros animales, por ejemplo, esta rana, es algo muy raro de ver por aquí, tenemos varias, pero esta es mía, la llamé Gabi hehehe

\- Gracias, pero estoy bien

\- Como usted guste

El idiota no sabe que esa es una de las ranas más venenosas del mundo, morirá en unos cuantos días…

En mi vuelo a casa, sigo pensando que debe haber algo más, un lugar donde no he revisado, continuo mi investigación, de pronto, observo una noticia de ya hace muchos años… _"Ave exótica azul descubierta en Minnesota"_

No lo pienso dos veces antes de abordar el primer vuelo a Minnesota, esto es, la última oportunidad, después de esto, todo queda en blanco, después de esto, se acabó. Me ha tomado un rato descubrir donde se encuentra la chica que tenía el ave, Linda Gunderson, aparentemente es dueña de una librería en un pequeño poblado de la zona. Si esto es cierto, al fin tendré una oportunidad, no importa lo que cueste, la convenceré de dejarme llevarlo a Rio.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad, llego al pequeño poblado, estoy en medio de la nada, comienzo a buscar la librería y… bingo, ahí está. Lentamente entro al local, el suelo rechina con cada paso que doy, un ambiente lúgubre, a este lugar no entra ni un rayo de sol, el olor a libros viejos y la madera de los muebles es increíblemente penetrante, sacados de un libro de terror.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?

\- Buenos días, ¿Le puedo ayudar? –Me saluda desde un alejado escritorio al fondo del lugar, me acerco un poco, no veo rastros del guacamayo que busco

\- Hola, eso creo… Mi nombre es Tulio Monteiro, soy un ornitólogo, vengo desde Rio de Janeiro, leí una noticia de hace ya varios años, cuando usted era niña, encontró a un guacamayo azul ¿no es así?

Los apagados y cansados ojos de la chica giran, como si yo no hubiera sido el primero en preguntar por el ave, la chica se sienta nuevamente y comienza a explicar todo

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo ayudarlo

-Usted no entiende, si lo llevo a Rio, podría…

-No, usted no entiende, Blu murió hace años

 _Maldición_

-Cuando era niña, intenté cuidarlo lo mejor que pude, pero he ahí el problema, yo era una niña… no sabía… no quería, juro que no quería… le di de tomar chocolate… no sabía que eso era veneno para ellos, poco después cuando regresé, él ya había muerto. No fue hasta un tiempo después que me enteré de lo valioso que era… lo especial que era ¿Quiere saber lo triste? Nunca aprendió a volar, incluso si siguiera vivo, tendría una vida miserable y amargada. Desearía no haberlo encontrado nunca, desearía que hubiera sido alguien más, alguien que comprendiera lo especial que era, si así siguiera vivo… No pasa un día que no me arrepienta, que no me culpe, y no, usted no es el primero en venir, pero me puedo dar cuenta que ha buscado por mucho tiempo, me doy cuenta que usted en verdad quería encontrarlo… lo lamento. Márchese, por favor, solo váyase.

No me atrevo a decir una palabra más, me marcho del lugar y me dirijo a casa.

En verdad creí, creí que esta vez quizás solo por una vez todo podría salir como debía de salir, creí en verdad que esta sería la buena, creí que todo marcharía confirme el plan, grave error, la culpa es mía por darme esperanzas.

Y se preguntarán ¿para qué tanto esfuerzo? ¿Por qué pasar por tantos problemas buscando aves fantasmas? La respuesta a eso está en mi clínica, el lugar donde trabajo, tiene unos meses que la encontré, una _Cyanopsitta spixii,_ la llamo "Perla", porque es una joya. Estaba divagando sola por la selva, en muy mal estado, mis colegas ya se han dado por vencidos con ella, su comportamiento es muy violento, pero lo peor pasó hace no mucho, comenzó a dejar de comer, a arrancarse las plumas, es errático, difícil de ver. Estar en un aislamiento como este sin tener contacto con otras aves la está matando, ni siquiera buscaba cruzar a las aves, eso ya quedó en segundo plano, simplemente mantenerlas vivas, encontrar compañía para ella hubiera sido más que suficiente, pero he fallado… todo ha fallado y a Perla solo le quedan un par de semanas a lo mucho.

Me retiro del lugar, no me trae más que malos recuerdos de miles de aves que han muerto en mis manos, fracaso tras fracaso. Es de noche, muy de noche, pero ya no me importa, nada importa.

-Quédate quieto, saca la cartera –una figura me detiene en mi camino, puedo ver que sostiene una pistola en sus manos, esto no es nada fuera de lo ordinario en esta ciudad, pero hay algo en particular sobre este sujeto…

-Yo… yo te conozco, eres el niño que trabajaba con Marcel

-Cállate ¿Qué no me oíste? ¡Dame la cartera ya!

-Eres Fernando, escucha, no tienes que… **¡BAM!** –es lo último que alcanzo a escuchar antes de caer al suelo, siento frío, siento como el niño busca mi cartera y se va del lugar, no hay nadie aquí en millas…

Intenté, en verdad que intenté… pero esto es todo, no hay más, esto es todo, aquí termina, en… ruinas…

 **FIN**


End file.
